


The Disruption of Regina Terry - C. CULLEN [SLOW UPDATES]

by quietdreams



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Timelines, Drama & Romance, F/M, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdreams/pseuds/quietdreams
Summary: 𝘒𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘧 𝙍𝙚𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖.𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘱𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘺𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘺.𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝙖𝙨𝙠 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵.𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝙖𝙨𝙠 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺.𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝙖𝙨𝙠 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘵.𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘥.[absolutely terrible description, sorry.][ begun; Oct. 26, 2018 ][ completed;  ]





	1. disclaimer & info

_I **do not**  own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with the Twilight Franchise. I do, however, own Regina Terry, and all of the events that take place surrounding her that did not occur in the movies and/or books._

_**In fact** , anything that you see that even remotely relates to something that happened in the books, that didn't occur in the movies, is  **entirely coincidental** , as I have never read any of the Twilight books, and much of my information comes from the Twilight Saga Fandom site._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Now then, a little information.

This book has a very large time-frame b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶'r̶e̶ ̶v̶a̶m̶p̶i̶r̶e̶s̶ and starts in a historical period I know next to nothing about.

Google can only teach me so much, my friend.

That being said, I do use the Twilight Lexicon Timeline generally, but as this is going to be a very large overthrow of the Twilight Universe,  _please_  pay no attention to any periods of time I may have gotten wrong, or where so-and-so was supposedly  _here_  instead of  _there_ , because let's be  _honest_ ,  **i am trash,**   **k? _thank u_.**

Anyway! This story is getting kicked off in the Mid-1700's, in – _you guessed it–_   **Italy!**  So if you're like a history buff, and you just so happen to be reading this, and you notice some things that are historically  _inaccurate,_   **T̶E̶A̶C̶H̶ ̶M̶E̶** let me know!

 


	2. cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The king's images were not edited or made by me, I found them on tumblr by the wonderful cudan2 who had a fancast of those three as the Volturi kings, and tbh I agree. A link to their tumblr is in the end notes! I am also posting the link in the notes here!
> 
> Volturi Kings Fancast Edits credit goes to;
> 
> https://cudan2.tumblr.com
> 
> Link to the actual post where I happened to find these golden nuggets of wonderfulness;
> 
> https://cudan2.tumblr.com/post/165176374942/the-volturi-arent-supposed-to-be-the-villains

_Demi Lovato_  as  **Regina Cullen (née Terry)**

_Peter Facinelli_ as  **Carlisle Cullen**

_Alexander Vlahos_ as  **Aro**

_Miles McMillan_ as  **Marcus**

_Jason Isaacs_  as  **Caius**

_Millie Bobby Brown_  as  **Jane**

_Dylan O'Brien_  as  **Alec**

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind from young Cameron Bright for Alec and Millie Bobby Brown for Jane, to Chloe Grace Moretz for Jane and Dylan O'Brien for Alec. I'd been caught between who to choose for the roles, and I finally decided to go with these two, as I'd had them in my Twilight; Fancast Pinterest Board basically since I started it, but I'm very indecisive, so I might try looking for more options, or if anyone has any other people they'd like to suggest, I'm down to look at them and see how I feel about them.
> 
> The king's images were not edited or made by me, I found them on tumblr by the wonderful cudan2 who had a fancast of those three as the Volturi kings, and tbh I agree. A link to their tumblr is up top, in the beginning notes! I am also posting the link here!
> 
> Their tumblr;  
> https://cudan2.tumblr.com
> 
> The actual post where I found the edits;
> 
> https://cudan2.tumblr.com/post/165176374942/the-volturi-arent-supposed-to-be-the-villains
> 
> .•*•.
> 
> aLSO CAN WE TALK ABOUT LUCIUS MALFOY AS CAIUS BECAUSE THEY'RE PRACTICALLY THE SAME CHARACTER


	3. ACT I

❝𝕯𝖊𝖚𝖘, 𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖈𝖊 𝖒𝖎𝖍𝖎, 𝖖𝖚𝖎𝖆 𝖕𝖊𝖈𝖈𝖆𝖛𝖎❞


	4. 0.1

 Dressed in the finest of furs and silks, twenty year old Regina Terry stood in an empty cathedral in the middle of the night, staring up at the murals on the ceiling. Her voice reverberated within the empty stone walls, the echo of the prayer she sang ringing out like the call of a lost soul, as that was what Regina felt like at that moment. The opera singer had never felt so lost as in that moment.

" _Ave Maria, gratia plena,_

_Maria, gratia plena,_

_Maria, gratia plena,_

_Ave, Ave, Dominus,_

_Dominus tecum_

_Benedicta tu in mulierbus_ _–_ "

Before she could go on, a slow clapping echoed out from behind her, causing the singer to tense up and turn around, a chill running down her spine at the sight of a man with red eyes.

" _Magnifico_ ,  _mia cara_ , I have never heard such a beautiful voice, so full of sorrow," the man complimented, a thrilled look in his unnatural eyes.

" _Grazie_ ,  _Signore_." Regina's voice was sincere, but cautious as she refused to meet the strange man's gaze.

"Tell me,  _bellissimo_ , what are you doing here, so late at night?" The man questioned, his red eyes never straying from her face.

"I was just visiting the cathedral,  _Signore_. I apologize if I have disturbed you, or broken any laws," Regina speaks with her head lowered, her voice quieter than before.

"Fear not,  _bellissimo_ , for you are not in any trouble. Quite the opposite, actually, I would like to extend my hand in an  _offering_ ; Join me, in a place where your voice could truly be heard."

Glancing up at the man, Regina's gaze freezing as her eyes met his, noticing the grin that stretched over his features. She didn't want to be  _heard_ , she didn't want any  _attention_.

"No, thank you,  _Signore_ –"

There was a rush of wind and suddenly she was being pulled forward, a cold hand enveloping her own, making her gasp and quickly look to her hand, then back up at the man who was suddenly directly in front of her. As he held her hand, Regina watched his eyes gloss over momentarily before focusing back on her face, his red eyes seeming to pierce directly into her soul.

"I see, now," he said, lightly brushing the back of his free hand over her cheek. "Years in the limelight have brought upon you such unsightly thoughts. Allow me to relieve you of these worries,  _mia cara_ , for with me, you shall have to suffer no such thing."

The next moment, Regina was bent backwards into a low dip, a hand now gripping her pinned hair, forcing her head back. A set of cold lips leaned down and brushed against her ear before whispering to her.

"Soon you will see how freeing this life can be. When you awake, you may call me,  _Aro_."

Suddenly everything felt like it was on fire. Every muscle in her body tensed and contorted, limbs shook with the agony that coursed through her veins, her body alight with pain. Regina saw nothing as her eyes clenched shut, tears streaming down her cheeks, screams clawing their way out of her throat. This pain was absolute torment.


	5. 0.2

 " _Why would you change this_ ** _human_** _, brother? Please, explain to me what thoughts were going through that mind of yours in order for you to make such a decision without even_ ** _consulting_** _us!"_

" _You did not_ ** _hear_** _her, Caius. That voice of hers, even as a human, was something to be cherished. Do not think I made a mistake, brother dear. I have a feeling she will be very special."_

The voices speaking around Regina began grating on her nerves as the pain subsided and she was  _finally_  able to hear anything. Eyes opening, the young woman sat up and turned her head to look at the two men who stood across the room.

Clenching her jaw, Regina stood up with a grace that surprised herself. Looking down at her body, the opera singer couldn't help but realize that her skin was pale, and there wasn't a blemish to be seen. Her fingernails were slightly longer and healthier, and while her figure had been nice before, her body had become thin, supple, and graceful; Lithe in every sense of the word.

After a moment Regina realized the voices across the room had stopped and she felt that familiar sensation of attention being directed at her. Raising her head, she found two sets of red eyes staring at her, one man in appearing to be in his forties with white hair that fell just past his shoulders, and a younger man with longer black hair. Both had the same chalky pallor and milky film over their eyes as they watched her for any sudden changes in her attitude.

Taking a step forward, Regina suddenly found herself directly in front of the black haired man, and it took less than a second for her to realize that in the hazy memories she had from before awakening, she recognized him.

" _Aro_ ," she whispered, her voice clearer than she remembered it being.

"Yes,  _bellissimo,_ welcome to your new life," the young man said with a grin tugging at his lips.

Eyebrows furrowing, Regina reached out with her new hands and just barely brushed the tips of her fingers down his cheeks, watching as he slowly tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"You did this to me... What am I?" her voice was shaky and she felt a sting in her eyes, as though she wanted to cry, although no tears would come.

Aro's eyes cracked open and he raised his left hand, brushing the backs of his fingers against her cheek.

"You're a  _vampyre_ ,  _mio caro_ ," he answered, watching as her red eyes became an almost mirror image to Marcus', filled with sorrow and unease.

Her mind swam with thoughts as to what that could mean. A  _vampyre_? The tale of  _Carmilla_ ran through her mind momentarily, and Regina couldn't help but imagine herself in the place of Countess Mircalla Karnstein, preying upon a young woman and ending up being found in a tomb, immersed in blood, before having a stake driven through her heart, her head struck off, and body burned to ashes and thrown in a river. It was only the sound of Aro's chuckle that brought her out of her memories of the story of  _Carmilla_.

"Silly girl, no human invention could harm us, much less sever our heads from our necks. There is no reason for fear, nor worry. No sickness, no injury,  _nothing_   _can harm you now_."

The words whispered in her ear sent a chill throughout her body. Taking a step back, Regina was halfway across the room, away from Aro's prying mind, when she noticed the scorching fire that burned at her throat. What followed her noticing was deranged laughter, coming from the man she had just stepped away from.

"Come,  _neonato_ , let us quench that  _thirst_  of yours. I'm feeling a bit hungry myself, aren't you as well, Caius?" Aro asked, turning his gaze to the older blond gentleman, who had been gazing at the woman with a sneer, his nose turned up at the thought of having to watch this  _newborn_.

"Are you sure this was the wisest decision, brother?" Caius' voice rang out, speaking for the first time since Regina had opened her eyes.

Turning her red gaze to Caius, she had to admit that she agreed with him, to some extent. She did not ask for  _this_ , just like she did not ask for anything  _else_  she had received in her life.

Suddenly being grabbed by the arm, Regina's newborn strength kept her from being dragged away by Aro, who had taken it upon himself to ignore Caius and bring their newest guest to enjoy their potential feast.

After quickly making their way through the hallways of the castle, the three vampires were about to enter the throne room when an unneeded gasp was heard from behind them.

Turning around, Aro and Caius were surprised to see Carlisle, as he usually left the castle when they were going to feed.

"Carlisle! What a surprise to see you still here! Have you decided to join us this evening?" Aro asked with an excited grin, clasping his hands together in front of himself.

It wasn't Aro, however, who held Carlisle's attention. Instead, it was the red eyed woman between the two men who hosted him as a guest. The woman he had seen just two weeks ago at the  _Teatro San Carlo_  in Naples, with the voice of an angel and a penetrating gaze. The woman he had fallen madly, irrevocably in love with. His  _mate_.


	6. 0.3

A week had passed, and Aro had done everything in his power to keep the two apart. It was, however, much more difficult than he would have liked for it to be. Both seemed drawn to each other, which was natural with mates, but made the King grit his teeth in agitation.

 _He_  had found her. She should be  _his_.

But her attention always seemed to be drawn elsewhere. Even when they were alone, her gaze always seemed to be off in the distance, her mind always wandering away from their conversations. Away from  _him_. 

It wasn't until the end of her first week that a new sound was heard throughout the castle.

Standing in the center of the east wing ballroom, staring up at the beautiful mural painted on the ceiling of the room, was Regina Terry, whispering a small prayer before closing her eyes and singing, the request of mercy echoing throughout the halls of the castle.

Upon hearing her, feeling the emotions she put into each word, the whole of the castle silenced, their heads turning in the direction of the voice. A few of the guards closed their eyes, listening silently, some old enough to understand what it was she was saying, such as the kings themselves.

Straightening himself from where he had been leaned against one of the marble columns, Carlisle's eyes widened, and he found himself racing towards the voice, stopping in the doorway of the ballroom, staring at the dark haired beauty in the center, listening to her entrancing voice echo throughout the room as though it was trying to find a way out, bouncing off of every surface, feeling for any way out of the stone prison she was being kept in.

Suddenly, before he knew it, her song was over, and she was facing him, her red eyes wet with tears, and he knew, somehow, if she could, she would be a beautiful tear-stained mess. Because that was all she could ever be, some kind of beautiful. There was nothing that could happen to her that wouldn't make her beautiful in his eyes.

Stepping forward, Carlisle held his hand out toward the young woman, who didn't hesitate to move forward and take it into her own.

"It is a pleasure, as always, to see you, madam," Carlisle stated, smiling as he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles.

"Indeed, I have never been so pleased to see someone before, sir," Regina replied, a small smile forming on her quivering lips.

The two began walking, making their way outside to the back garden of the Volturi castle, talking about small things at first, such as books they had read, suggestions for each other, music they had recently heard and thought the other would enjoy. Small things, as they got to know each other more with every moment they spent together.

Once in the garden, the two sat on a bench in a private area, towards the back, when Carlisle reached over and grasped her hands in his own, looking into her wine coloured eyes.

"I brought you here with reason, but I don't wish for our time together to end so soon," he said, a sigh leaving his lips.

Removing one hand from his grasp, Regina reached up and cupped one of his cheeks, a smile gracing her lips.

"Tell me anyway, I wish to hear whatever it is you would say."

There was a pause, only for a moment, and in that moment, it would feel like nothing to any other vampire, but that moment between the two of them, it felt stretched in time, like it was going to go on forever.

And then he spoke.

"I am leaving this place soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I was listening to and mentioning in this chapter is Kyrie: Orbis Factor, if you wanted to listen to it and get a feel for what I was imagining her singing.  
> It is in Latin, as was the first song she sang in chapter one. I didn't bother to type any lyrics out this time, as I just wanted more of a feeling to it, don't know if I succeeded or not.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8Mf-1A6YtE
> 
> You can look up a translation to this song, if you want to know what is being said.


	7. 0.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep having to remind myself Carlisle has a British accent rn, and so does Regina, lmao holy shit.
> 
> *.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

Still as a statue sat the two on the bench in the back garden, clothed in finery, unmoving until the sun rest behind the walls of the castle.

Slowly closing her eyes, Regina took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"I understand, there must be an end to this, then," she stated quietly, her eyes now cast down, towards their intertwined hands.

"No,  _no,_ " Carlisle began, shaking his head, "I wish for you to come  _with me_. We can leave this castle, travel to different countries. I wish to  _help_  humans, not harm them. And you, you haven't fed since you awoken, clearly you are fighting against that instinct. If we were to get away from here, I could teach you the way I feed. Help you fight it."

Carlisle released her hands, reaching up to cup her face, leaning forward and down to catch her eyes with his own.

"We could be together outside this place," he proposed, a small smile on his face as he caught sight of the smile forming on hers.

Slowly nodding, Regina laughed before nodding more quickly.

"Alright, I'll go with you. Wherever you may lead, I will follow," she stated, the two of them laughing together as they stood from the bench and made their way into the castle.

Walking at a human speed through the halls, prolonging their time together, they were stopped by the sudden appearance of Jane and her twin brother, Alec.

"Master Aro would like to speak to you," Jane stated, her voice a monotone with a vague threat lacing it.

"Of course, Jane. Please, lead the way," Carlisle stated calmly, although his jaw had clenched upon seeing her.

Upon arriving in the throne room, Jane and Alec were about to make their way to stand behind Aro when Regina spoke up in thanks.

"Thank you, Jane, Alec, for escorting us back here," She said, a gentle smile on her lips.

Jane and Alec both paused momentarily before darting to their post, their eyes immediately trained on the far wall as their minds drifted together in thought.

"Ah, Regina  _bellissima,_ you certainly do have a way with words, my dear. It seems the entire castle was entranced by your earlier song, what  _energia_ you have to your voice. Such  _power,_ " Aro ranted, standing from his throne, slowly walking down the few steps of the dais their thrones sat upon, until he reached the last step and stopped, raising his head to look straight at the two.

"Aro, you know what you can and cannot do in this situation," Marcus spoke up, his low timbre cutting through Aro's rambling.

Staring at Carlisle and Regina for just a moment longer, his expression void of emotion before he spun on his heel, a bright smile lighting up his face as he breathed out a small sigh.

"But of course! If our dear friend thinks it is time for him to go, we can do nothing but hope he will visit again," Aro stated, turning back around to face the two before him, his milky red glaze focused solely on Carlisle.

"I wish to bring Regina with–" Carlisle started, only to be cut off by the blond leader.

" _Impossible_!"Caius yelled, slamming his hands on the arm rests of his throne. "The woman is still a newborn, only a week old, and she has yet to feed! As soon as she leaves this castle, who is to know what she will do?!"

"I will look after her–" Carlisle began yet again, taking a small step forward, only to be cut off by Aro this time.

"I'm afraid my brother has a point, my dear friend. Until she is a year old, she should stay here, with us, where we know she will be safe–" Aro stated, an expression of false sadness and understanding falling over his face before he was cut off.

 _"She is **my**  mate! She will be  **safest**  with  **me**!"_ Carlisle yelled, silencing himself quickly, his outburst surprising not only the kings, but himself as well.

A small silence passed before Regina took a step forward, lifting her chin into the air a bit.

"I will stay, if that is what would make my kings feel more at ease–"

"Wonderful–"

"–for a year. No more than that, for I do not wish to burden thee with my presence for too long. After I have passed the newborn stage, I will take my leave, to be with my mate."

The continuation of her statement made Aro stop and clench his jaw, however, seeing as he could not stop the two from being together, the king nodded in agreeance.

Turning to Carlisle, Regina gave the blond man a smile, nodding softly to him as she reached up and cupped one of his cheeks.

"I will survive one year in this place, I promise."

"I will stay here with you. Another year in this place is agreeable so long as you are still here," Carlisle stated, reaching up to cup one of her cheeks as well, the two of them looking into each others eyes.

"So long as I am to stay here, I will be learning to feed as my mate does," the young woman stated, turning to face the dark haired king still stood on the stairs.

"... But of course," Aro's hesitant voice was tinted with disgust, his index fingers and thumbs rubbing together in distaste at the thought of such a creature feeding on  _animal blood_.

With that, Carlisle and Regina departed from the throne room, rushing through the halls to make use of their next year trapped in Volterra, beginning with teaching Regina how to hunt animals.


	8. 0.5

The year had passed with plenty of progress. Regina had nearly lost control of herself only a handful of times. Each time she was restrained by Carlisle, she would break down in his arms, sobbing because of her weakness, only to be hushed by the gentle man holding her, and told that it would be alright.

A few times Regina had questioned her leaving Volterra, whether she would be strong enough to resist the raging thirst for the taste of a human's blood, but by the end of that year, she knew she would be fine. Carlisle had taught her well, and he had faith in her. They had faith in each other, and that was enough.

Now, the day had come for them to depart, because a golden cage is still just that; a cage.

With their bags in hand, Regina and Carlisle stood side by side in the entrance of the castle. It was late in the evening, the sun had dipped behind the mountains, preventing them from being so easily spotted by the people of the city.

Upon hearing footsteps approaching, the two turned around, not surprised to see Jane and Alec coming toward them alone, as Regina had whittled the two of them down over the months, and developed a bit of a soft spot for the two. They were only children, after all.

Smiling, the young woman opened her arms, welcoming both Jane and Alec to rush into them. And they did, with all of their might, knocking Regina right over, as her newborn strength had faded, and two vampires charging at her full speed was a bit too much to take to stay on her feet.

The four of them laughed as Carlisle helped the three up, wrapping an arm around his mate's waist, smiling down at the two youngest, yet most dangerous members of the Volturi.

"We'll miss you, Regina," Alec said, his voice quiet.

"I will miss both of you as well. I will write you, however, keep the two of you informed as to how we are, as well as our whereabouts, so you may write us," Regina said, kneeling to look at the two at eye level. "And I will await your letters, every day."

The two children clenched their jaws, their eyes tearing up as they quickly covered their sad expressions by burying their faces into either side of Regina's neck.

Chuckling quietly, Regina placed her hands on the backs of their necks and held the children close, closing her eyes for a moment before releasing them and standing up. The sounds of footsteps approaching causing the two children to take a step away from the couple, their expressions falling back into the blank slate they always were when in the presence of the kings.

Speaking of the kings, said men rounded the corner of a branching hallway, Caius scowling, Marcus sullen, and Aro pouting.

"We really are so  _sad_  to see you go, are you sure you would not prefer to stay for a while longer?" Aro questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly, his fingers steepled in front of his chest.

"I am afraid not, my friend. My time here must come to an end, and Carlisle and I would like to spend some time together, traveling. We will see each other again, I am sure of it," the brunette woman explained to the eager king.

"Of course, of course!  _You are **always**  welcome here, mia cara,_" Aro exclaimed, his fingers steepled together in front of him, his tone of voice carrying a vaguely threatening undertone that could have easily been missed.

Picking up her bag, Regina gave the kings a small nod of her head before turning away. Carlisle had a slight frown on his face, but it was wiped away as he met his mate's eye, a smile replacing it as he gave the men a nod as well before leaving arm in arm with Regina.

The two had a great adventure before them, this much they knew, and they would enjoy every moment of it at each other's side.


End file.
